Avengers Amazing Powers Book 1: Water
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Loki has escaped from Asgard taking the Tessarack with him, which brings Thor back to Earth again. Meanwhile the other Avengers have been monitoring the activities of a promising young girl. Loki has found this out, and will do anything to get her to fight for him. On Hiatus


**Okay this is just to let all my readers know I will be doing an avengers story. And maybe another story involving Loki. This story takes place a little after the first Avengers movie. I won't give anything away about the plot, except that the Avengers find a girl with amazing powers, and Loki escapes from Asgard. Also just want to let you know that this is not a crossover between Avatar: The Last Airbender, and the Avengers though I will work on a story for Avatar the cartoon show. The characters for that story will be Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and all the other ones from the first season. The characters for this Avengers story will be Tony Stark/ Iron Man, Doctor Banner/ The Hulk, Thor, Agent Romanof/ The Black Widow, Agent Barton/ Hawkeyes, Captain Rogers/ Captain America, Nick Fury, and Loki. As well as my OC, AKA the girl they find. So please read and review, and also feel free to give me ideas for the story.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A figure rushed away form the hole in the side of the palace prison. He was on a mission to destroy everything that his adopted brother loves.

_This time I will succeed in taking over Thor's precious Earth, and no one not even those meddlesome Avengers will be able to stop me_, the figure thought to himself as he walked swiftly to the treasure room. He knew this is where they would keep it. The Tessarack, the small cube that could open portals. He would take it with him to open a portal to Earth.

_Soon they will worship me like they should've when I first came there, and they will even those accursed Avengers will worship me as well they should for I am Loki, the true king of Asgard, and I will be treated as such_, the figure thought, as he hid himself from the guards eyes. Then he slipped into the treasure room, and walked towards the glowing blue light coming from the far wall. As he got closer he saw that it was indeed the Tessarack, and he would use it to take everything away from Thor.

"Loki I know your here now show yourself," a gruff voice sounded from behind the trickster causing him to spin around the Tessarack in his hands. Loki's illusion slipped off as he faced his adopted brother.

"Ah if it isn't the mighty Thor. So good to see you again _brother_, but I am quite busy at the moment so I have no time to stop and chat," with that Loki grabbed both handles on the ends of the cylinder and twisted the one that was horizontal. There was a bright flash of blue light and Loki was gone. Thor squinted as he looked to where his adopted brother had been standing a moment before.

_There is only one place Loki could have gone. He would have gone to Earth to take out his anger at me on the people of Earth. I must go back as well_, Thor thought as he turned to go to the throne room.

...

On Earth

"Director Fury are you sure about recruiting one so young to the Avengers," a man with blond hair asked the agent commander who was standing with his back towards the man asking the question.

"Yes Captain Rogers I am entirely sure. I believe this is the best decision for S.H.E.I.L.D., and the Avengers to make," Nick Fury said turning, and revealing the eye patch over his left eye. (Please tell me if I got his missing eye on the right side of his head). Captain Rogers, AKA Captain America nodded.

"So who's going to recruit her," a feminine voice came from behind the two men. The two men turned around to face agent Romanof, or the Black Widow.

"I'm sending Captain Rogers, and against my better judgment Tony Stark," Director Fury said, "And if they fail I'll be sending in you, and agent Barton."

Thunder rumbled directly overhead causing them to jump, but only a little. A muffled thump sounded from overhead as well.

"What was that?" Captain Rogers asked. Then a voice crackled over the PA system.

"This is agent Barton. I have just investigated, and I've found that it's an old friend of ours come to see us all the way from Asgard," the voice said.

"Well let's roll out the welcome mat," Fury said. Agent Romanof smiled, and nodded while Captain Rogers saluted. Then the Black Widow, Captain America, and Director Fury walked down the hallway of the giant flying boat. They continued walking until they got to the door that led to the landing strip. As the three walked onto the landing strip they saw a blond man standing in front of them.

"Thor," Nick Fury stated. The man looked up. Thor looked haggard, and worried.

"So what's happening on Asgard these days Thor?" agent Barton, aka Hawkeyes, asked as he landed expertly behind the three talking to Thor.

"I bring grave news. Loki is back, and he has brought the Tessarack back with him. For what purpose I cannot say. Only because I do not know," the Asgardian said. Nick Fury, agent Romanof, agent Barton, and Captain Rogers shared a look.

"Well then there's no time to waste. I'll contact Stark, and then he and you, Captain Rogers, can leave for that mission," Director Fury said masking the urgency in his voice.

_If Loki gets this possible recruit on his side we won't stand a chance_, Fury thought to himself.


End file.
